Michei
Information *'Name:' Michei Del'Ros *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Age:' Adult *'Gender:' Male *'Height/Weight:' 6'2"/ 174lbs. *'Class:' Priest *'Birthplace:' Eversong Woods *'Current Residence:' Silvermoon City *'Professions:' Alchemist/Herbalist *'Family:' Selisia - Mother (deceased), Diuleur - Father ('Alive'), Sinar - adopted daughter (alive), Sia - birth daughter (alive) *'Association:' Vermeil Cruor Appearance As of late, those who know the man might be somewhat surprised at his appearance. There are dark circles around his eyes, and he's somehow lost a significant amount of weight; giving him a sickly look, his fine clothing nearly hanging off of him. The eyes that once glowed bright are now dim, and here and there his pale skin is marked with strange, spiderweb-like intricate markings, though they are faint. Michei walks with a confident stride in his step; his jade-coloured eyes glowing, a smirk playing upon his lips. Pale skin hides underneath a sheaf of raven hair, and form-fitting clothes appear to be well-mended if not new. A small silver hoop hangs from the left side of his bottom lip, and his ears are ringed with metal. If able to be seen, there is a large, tribal tattoo of a dragon that sprawls over the left half of his chest, drifting down to navel. Another such tattoo drags down his backside, and here and there bits of other ink can be noted. A small nexus crystal socketed into an amulet hangs around his neck. Along the chain of the amulet is a pair of rings; one is a golden wedding band, and the other is a crystalline ivy band. History 'Early On' Michei learned from a young age that the world was not always a pleasant place. As a child, he was present for the murder of his mother by his father, and nearly recieved the same fate himself if he had not been saved by a neighbor who'd heard the screams. Shivering, the young boy was taken from his once-warm home to remain an orphan until adulthood. Excerpt from the Priest's personal records: "Should you live through this, you will not remain unscathed. You will sacrifice, and you shall fail in everything." My father said these words to me as he was cut down from his actions, his.. desire to murder me as he had my mother. '' It had not been long before the young man began his training in the Priesthood, taking it as a personal job to clear the wounds and aches from others, as he could not clear from himself. During these travels, Michei would often take strolls out into Eversong to clear his mind. It was on one of such strolls that he came across a young female elf named Sinar. Finding her along the road leading out from Silvermoon, Michei accepted immediate responsibility and worked to find the girl's family, or what had become of them. However, after long days and weeks of searching, it was inevitable to the Priest that he would give the young girl a home himself, saving her from the life he had also endured. 'Introduction to the Outlands' Upon finally being deployed to the Outlands, Michei gave over leadership of the organization he had created to Sinar, finally deeming her old and responsible enough to take care of the duties. This, of course, lead to the Priest himself becoming a free agent, eyes and ears for other places, as well as taking on more projects within his work. It was during this time that he became associated with the army led by General Xarenthel Dawnstrike, Ascension. Within this army, Michei was present for many attacks on the enemies of the Horde; The Black Temple, assisting the Bronze Dragonflight within aa Mount Hyjal's memory, and the aa Sunwell Plateau. ''Excerpt from the Priest's personal records: The scourge have begun their hourly attacks on Azeroth, and much has been taking my time as of late due to this. Shall I let Zel and Loki confine themselves to their darkness in solitude? Never. I will have to shine enough for all three of us. The Sunwell Plateau has been in my mind as of late, as well. The Blue Flight is failing.. Kalecgos and Madrigosa have fallen for a time, the latter burning into the wyrm Felmyst. Brutallus and the Twins.. will they ever stop. All the while I can hear Kil'Jaeden screaming for us.. bellowing that he might have Anveena to himself. Is there no way to save her? Are we.. for naught? It was during these hard times that Michei met Lokitan Chaoti and Zel Thián, his prince and sun through all the darkness; a passionate love affair ensuing. Upon a suggestion of the former, the Priest set aside his stave and magics to embrace the world of shadows, becoming a shadowstalker. 'Admittance to the North' As the ties between the known world and Northrend were open, the Priest had begun to have nightmares. Thoughts and dreams snuck their way in nightly, daily, often blurring the lines between consciousness and the dreamworld. Diuleur had come back, in a sort. Michei's father, who was thought to be long-dead, simply: was not. He was a willing Knight in the Lich King's service, icy eyes sparkling for vengeance of his interrupted murder of his son. A memory, from Diuleur himself during an assault on his son: His eyes are opened..' the Knight thought to himself. Michei was truly his mother's son. Those beautiful raven locks that neatly framed Selisia's face, her stark pale skin that glowed like ivory. Those same eyes.. the same hue, how much they cried for answers, "Why.." she had asked. "I loved you.." she had pleaded. Diuleur had smiled then, lips spread in an impossibly widened and grim expression. "I know." '' It would be many months before the Priest would be stable enough to walk the streets alone, without fear of the Knight's presence. Present Day Much has changed in the world of the Priest as of late. Abandoned by his family, he stalks the streets and countrysides without a care in the world; numerous flasks hidden about his person. His once smoldering jade eyes are now dim, uncaring or unwanting to see the world around him without the light that guided him so. Idiosyncrasies * Drinks way too much for his own good. * Loyal, -too- loyal. Relationships '''Snowflake is Michei's only constant companion. True, she's a small, white kitten, but she loves her Master fiercely and follows him everywhere and anywhere he goes. Sometimes a pain to deal with, she seems to be incredibly possessive towards others that place themselves around the Priest; even going so far as to hiss and scratch at those she deems unworthy. It should be noted that she wasn't very fond of the Sunwell Plateau. Sinar Svilring is the adopted ward of Michei and his estate. She is the General of Vermeil Cruor, keeping the Priest's personal affairs in order. Zel Thián is another with a long history in Michei's life, a relationship that began some time after the Priest was introduced to Lokitan's family. Hailing from nearly another time and place, Zel and Lokitan hold a special bond between eachother; known as the Dragon and his Dragonwalker. He carries himself with a refined grace that could only be honed through military training. Artwork of Michei Del'Ros Category:Horde Priest Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf